The Love We Share
by Barbra-the-pig
Summary: A quick one-shot to add to 3.10. A fluffy finchel story with some gratuitous smut because I couldn't resist.


**_Hi I'm Katherine and I love Finchel so I hope you enjoy my story. _  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters :(**

Finn tentatively chewed the tofu Pad Thai that had been served to him by Mr and Mr Berry, willing himself to swallow the squelching protein. He looked across at Rachel who was daintily ingesting her portion, appearing to actually find it delicious. He guessed tofu just wasn't his thing but he would at least try to eat it for her.

He had practically invited himself over to Rachel's house for dinner, he couldn't face going home and seeing his mom and Burt again. The previous night had been awkward at best. His mother would say something and he would just ignore her, Burt had tried to talk him around but what right did he have?

Head resting on one hand and picking at his food with the fork in the other, Finn found himself increasingly locking his eyes on Rachel. Her fathers shot him warning-filled glares but it wasn't his fault he was so captivated by their beautiful and incredibly talented daughter. Every so often she would catch him staring and give a bright smile back, the final time though it faltered when she saw his plate.

"Finn, you've hardly eaten." Rachel worried, breaking the silence at the table.

"I'm just not that hungry I guess." She looked concerned by his answer. Rachel knew him too well to not know that that was a bad sign, but for the moment she let it slide.

The table was cleared and Finn sat down to watch TV with the Berry clan for as long as he could but Hiram and Leroy were becoming increasingly annoyed by his presence. "Well Finn it's almost nine, you should probably get going now," Hiram hinted making him feel he'd outstayed his welcome. He received a curt farewell from Rachel's fathers before Rachel walked with him to his car.

"Thanks for having me over for dinner Rachel, it was delicious."

"You hardly ate any and I know you're not a fan of tofu," She said narrowing her eyes.

"It's growing on me," He lied with a small smile before preparing to ask a rather selfish question. "Can you do me a small favor tonight?" He asked, his fingers lacing through hers.

"What kind?" she questioned, suspicion filling in her tone.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He closed his eyes tight, preparing for her response.

"What!" She shrieked, "Do you know how dangerous that is Finn? My fathers will castrate you if they find you in my room!"

He wasn't sure what castrate meant but he did not like the sound of it, he continued on anyway. "I'll be super quiet. Please?" He begged with his, hopefully, persuasive puppy-dog eyes.

After a considerable amount of pleading she finally said "I know you're not going to stop asking so I'm giving in but this is a one time deal Finn." He nodded as tension was released from his shoulders. "Lucky for you my father's are heavy sleepers and we have pretty thick walls. Come to my window at ten o'clock and I'll let you in." After a quick kiss she ran into her house.

...

Finn arrived at the strike of ten and clumsily climbed up the lattice to Rachel's room, rolling himself through the window.

Rachel greeted him with a sweet peck on the lips before he pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. She was so addictive and amazing at kissing and she was wearing one of his old shirts as a nighty. How could he resist?

Once his hands made their way to rest on her butt she gently pushed him away with a smirk playing on her lips. "Finn!" She giggled "We can't do any of that" A coy "yet" following her statement before she said "We need to talk," in a serious tone.

At those words he panicked and with an arched eyebrow responded, "How about we do _that _now and talk later?" As he leant in to reclaim her lips. She smiled into the kiss and didn't resist, instead allowing him to lower her onto her bed. She began to forget why this was so dangerous and why it was so important for them to talk as their tongues intertwined and Finn's hands ran up and down her body. Their hips bucked in unison as Rachel let out a moan that was luckily muffled by Finn's mouth. She could feel her panties becoming damp and Finn's arousal pressing against her.

Ever since they'd started having sex it seemed to get better and better each time and there had been plenty of times by now. Both teenagers couldn't seem to get enough.

Finn lovingly removed his T-shirt from her body and leant down to dote on her sensitive breasts knowing she loved the feel of his tongue on them. His own shirt was removed and discarded on the floor along with the other. They kissed deeply as he shucked his jeans, two thin layers remaining to separate them. They continued kissing just in their underwear, their tongues swirling and the overwhelming friction between them continuing to grow, until he began dotting open mouthed kisses down her neck and Rachel couldn't take it any longer.

She wrenched the draw of her bedside table open, extracting a condom as Finn removed his underwear then proceeded to pull her pink, penguin covered panties down her smooth legs.

As soon as the condom was on, Finn sank in to Rachel and once he was buried inside her, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling their chests together. His lips moved tenderly over hers and he began rolling his hips, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing in again. Rachel's eyes began to roll back into her head in pleasure.

"Oh, Finn" She muttered, writhing wildly as he continued to make love to her. After the build up, her orgasm tore through her body from her centre outwards, it was all she could do to clench her jaw to stop from screaming out in ecstasy. Soon after Finn made his usual adorable O shape with his mouth, panting sporadically as he spilt into the condom.

After he had rolled to the side and disposed of the rubber Finn pulled Rachel in for a sticky hug just basking in the afterglow of their orgasms.

"I love you" He whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too Finn, so much," She replied with an ecstatic smile.

He pressed his lips to hers, their noses brushing gently.

Once the high of her hormones had worn down Rachel realized that Finn and her still needed to have a serious discussion about his family. Knowing it needed to be done immediately she decided to dive right into it.

"Finn we need to talk about why you're here and-" He began kissing her again but she cut him off "No, no you are not going to distract me with sex again" she said pulling her blanket to cover her body which seemed to be stealing his focus. "I know the news your mom told you was hard to swallow but you're going to have to forgive her sooner or later. You need to have some empathy,"

Finn pulled back, a look of hurt crossing his face, "What my mom did was unforgivable Rachel. I had this image of my father that I looked up to, he was my biggest hero and she just pulled it all out from underneath me. She lied to me for eighteen years," He tried to hide his face as a tear escaped and trickled down his cheek.

Rachel pulled him into a tight embrace as he tucked his head into the crook of her neck. It hurt her heart to see Finn this broken. She allowed him to sob into her skin for while before pulling his face up to look into his eyes and wiping away his tears with her thumbs. "She slept with Noah," She uttered.

He looked at her with confused, whisky colored eyes "What?" He croaked.

"My mother that is. My mother slept with Noah, Quinn told me at sectionals. My mother got a boy to seduce me so we could meet, then told me it was too late, then adopted a new baby, then came back as a teacher and slept with a student, who happens to be one of my friends."

"Rach, I'm so sorry," He whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not telling you this so you feel sorry for me or anything," She sniffled, her voice thick with tears, "I'm telling you because what my mo-what _Shelby_ has done is selfish and manipulative but your mom lied to you because she loves you. She loves you so much that she didn't want you to grow up hating your father for his biggest mistake rather than remembering him for the bravery he showed in the army and all the other wonderful things he did. What she did is forgivable, even if it was wrong. You have to promise me you'll go see her tomorrow, at least hear her out."

His eyes roamed over her face as he replied "Yes, I promise, I'll go home first thing in the morning. I'll have to be sneaky to get out of here alive though." His chuckle was choked with tears. He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered "How did I get lucky enough to have you?" Love weaved into every syllable. She just looked up at him through her lashes with a smug smirk before giving him another little kiss.

As they clung to each other Finn realized he couldn't wait to wake up next to Rachel in the morning and as many mornings as he could after that, even if it meant going to New York. He wanted to grow old with Rachel and go through the highs and the lows with her. The love they shared was more than a teenage infatuation, he just couldn't believe she felt the same way about him. He was loser who wouldn't have even thought about making it out of Lima if it weren't for her, his star. He made the choice then and there that he needed to do anything and everything to make sure he didn't lose Rachel's love and that she would continue to let him love her. He needed to propose...

_**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it :) Feel free to review whether good or bad **_


End file.
